Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. And is the mentor and teacher of Thomas. Bio Personality Optimus is benevolent, caring, selfless, serious, highly intelligent, calculating and wise. He has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. On the battlefield, he is a great fighter, leader and tactician. He can be cold and ruthless towards his enemies, but he also has a sense of compassion for enemies who were turned from the right path. Optimus is very mature, calm, level-headed and patient, as he rarely loses his temper. Despite humanity's primitive state compared to his own race, Optimus often defends them by arguing that he sees their potential to be better rather than focusing on their flaws (even if this faith experienced some knocks after humanity rejected the Autobots following the destruction of Chicago). Optimus shows great love for humanity as he cares deeply for humans and made a vow to himself, along with the Autobots not to harm humans at all. He swore to protect the planet Earth from threat and the Decepticons at all cost, as he did not want the planet to have the same fate as his destroyed planet Cybertron did. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Cybertronian Physiology: As the last of the Primes, Optimus is one of the most, if not the most powerful Cybertronian, with seemingly only Megatron and Lockdown being on par. His powers and abilities include: * Cybertronian Strength: Optimus has immense superhuman strength, far superior to that of almost any non-Prime Cybertronian, with him even able to take down Shockwave with ease. * Cybertronian Speed: Optimus has considerable superhuman speed, superior to that of an average Cybertronian, as he was shown to outrun helicopters on foot, and to even outrun Sentinel Prime when the latter was in vehicle mode. * Cybertronian Durability: Optimus is extremely durable, practically immune to human weaponry, and usually sustaining only minimal damage while battling fellow Cybertronians. Indeed, the only way to truly slay Optimus (as Megatron temporarily did) is to pierce the spark in his chest, which only Megatron's Cybertronian blade was shown to be capable of doing. * Cybertronian Healing: Optimus' body is composed of living transformium metal, which allows him to heal from serious wounds at superhuman rates, with the only known exception being a pierced spark (which is a fatal wound). * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Optimus is shown to be an exceptionally formidable hand-to-hand combatant. In fact, the only ones that have been able to defeat him in combat are, Megatron, Lockdown, and Sentinel Prime (though most of Megatron's victories were only because Optimus had already been worn down after prolonged prior fighting, while Megatron entered the battle fairly fresh). * Master Swordsman: Optimus is shown to be an immensely formidable swordsman, as he was able to down Bonecrusher, the Fallen and even Lockdown with his blade. ** Master Lightsaber combat: '''Optimus is also one of the best Lightsaber duelists of the Autobots, using a mixture of '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Artaru, and Form V: Djem So/Shien in a Jar'Kai style in many of his battles. * Master Axe Combatant: While Optimus usually favors swords or bare hands, he is shown to be highly proficient in combatively wielding a battle axe, with him taking down Megatron and Sentinel Prime with one. * Master Marksman: Although he prefers hand-to-hand combat, Optimus is extremely proficient in the use of firearms, as he is shown to aim his weapons at any Decepticon or even the Control Pillar with Shockwave's gun directly without missing. * Force Skills: * Expert Driver: Optimus is shown to be a highly skilled driver in vehicle mode, with him notably able to do a swift u-turn, while driving at a high speed and able to transform at a high speed in mid-air, even with a trailer attached to him. * Gifted Intelligence: Optimus Prime, due to being an alien from the highly advanced planet Cybertron, and due to being many centuries old, is highly intelligent. ** Master Tactician: Optimus' exceptional tactical skills are displayed when he leads the Autobots into battle. ** Master Leader: Optimus is shown to be an excellent leader, with his fellow Autobots always obeying his orders in battle. Main Weaponry * Ion Blaster * Dual TNT Cannons * Dual Energon Wrist-mounted swords as well as hooks * Shield * Shell Cannon * Energon Battle Axe * Sword of Judgement * Shield Cannon * Orange Crossguard Lightsaber Axes Trivia * Gallery Optimus Prime 18-wheeler.png Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:Trucks Category:Mentors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Wise Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Teachers Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monster Tamers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brothers Category:Jedi Sentinal